Amortentia
by This Idiot
Summary: ¿Lloras hasta dormir, Kurt? Porque yo también lo hago, aunque la mentira inunde mi cabeza, lloro y no sé por qué hasta que despierto al otro día y lo recuerdo.


**Título**: Amortentia

**Fandom**: Glee

**Personaje**: Blaine Anderson| Kurt Hummel

**Rating**: PG-13

**Resumen**: ¿Lloras hasta dormir, Kurt? Porque yo también lo hago, aunque la mentira inunde mi cabeza, lloro y no sé por qué hasta que despierto al otro día y lo recuerdo..

**Especial de Navidad**: Prompt #7

* * *

—Recuerden pronunciar bien el encantamiento, ¡accio!—, un par de libros se elevaron hasta terminar cayendo lentamente sobre la mano izquierda de un sonriente Blaine. Observó a sus estudiantes de cuarto año y continuó su explicación—: es importante no confundir las palabras ni fallar en la pronunciación. Queremos que los objetos lleguen a nosotros, no causar un incendio. No creo que los escritorios sobrevivan el año si hay fuegos incesantes en cada clase.

Los alumnos rieron entre ellos y siguieron intentando conseguir que los libros que tenían a seis pies de distancia llegaran hasta ellos. Blaine esperó mientras casi una centena de "accio" se escuchaba por todo el aula, sin embargo, cada libro permanecía quieto en su lugar. El día en el que presentaba un nuevo encantamiento siempre era un desastre por lo que Blaine siempre venía preparado para sentarse un largo rato sin que nada pasara, apagar posibles incendios, reparar los daños que podría ocasionar una mesa voladora y evitar explosiones peligrosas.

—Lograr un encantamiento depende de la concentración, la buena pronunciación y el correcto empleo del movimiento de varita—explicó, una vez al menos cinco estudiantes bajaron sus varitas con claro desánimo en el rostro—. Concéntrense, recuerden que no es asio si no accio y agiten y golpeen, ¿entendido?—les sonrió a sus estudiantes con las claras esperanzas de darles ánimo y luego llamó a uno de ellos—: Hudson, ¿qué tal si lo intentas otra vez?

El enorme muchacho pareció sorprendido de que lo escogiera a él ya que la posibilidad de que algo explotara si él lo intentaba se multiplicaba diez veces por cada centímetro que conformaba su estatura. Varios estudiantes que estaban a su lado dieron al menos dos pasos atrás y todos observaron expectantes. Finn Hudson se subió las mangas de la camina hasta los codos, tomó una larga bocanada de aire, exhaló, levantó su varita y dijo con voz nerviosa—: ¡Accio!

El libro salió disparado a toda velocidad en dirección a la cabeza de Finn, Blaine levantó su varita rápidamente y detuvo el libro antes de que lo dejara sin sentido. El chico soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo desde que vio que el libro iba a golpearle y giró la vista hacia su profesor.

— ¡Pero hice que se moviera hacia mí!—exclamó con emoción.

—Lo hiciste. Te felicito, Finn—todos en el aula aplaudieron al chico y Puckerman, su mejor amigo, golpeó su espalda amistosamente—. La próxima vez nos enfocaremos en que no te decapites con el libro, ¿bien?—Finn le sonrió, como si le importara poco que el libro realmente fuera a golpearlo—. Bueno, hasta aquí la clase de hoy, practiquen en sus salas comunes y vengan preparados para lograr el encantamiento en la próxima clase. Que disfruten el fin de semana, y no compren bombas fétidas en Zonko. Sé que fueron ustedes los de la explosión en la clase del profesor Ryerson—. Puckerman caminó más rápido de lo normal al darse cuenta de que Blaine habló mirándolo fijamente, el resto de la clase salió tras él luego de despedirse.

En cuanto Ryerson había llegado oloroso y rojo de furia hasta el despacho del director Figgins diciendo que alguien había lanzado una bomba fétida a su aula estando él adentro el nombre de Puckerman había sonado en la cabeza de Blaine como un coro de duendes en Navidad. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada al director, porque el chico tenía quince años y porque temía que Ryerson fuera a despellejarlo una vez se enterara. Aun así, tenía que dejarle saber que sabía lo que había hecho y en algún momento tendría que pedirle que se quedara después de clases para hablar sobre sus actitudes.

En algún momento porque no encontraba cómo hacerlo, no porque no se atreviera a regañar al muchacho sino porque no quería escuchar la razón por la que había lanzado la bomba. Una razón que conocía muy bien, porque era el motivo por el que todos en el Colegio detestaban a Andy Ryerson y se reían a escondidas de Kurt Hummel, ambos eran un tanto afeminados. Y, si eres afeminado en Carolina del Norte en el año 1943… Lo primero que se va a asumir de ti es que eres un desequilibrado mental y luego pensarán que eres homosexual que es básicamente lo mismo a ojos de los demás, dentro del mundo mágico o no.

Blaine no quiere tocar el tema en una conversación con un chico de quince años porque sería el ardor en los ojos, la garganta cerrada, el insoportable nerviosismo y las ganas de huir y esconderse para que nadie se entere. Después de todo, la única razón por la que Andy aun conservaba su empleo era porque estaba casado con una mujer y negó rotundamente ser homosexual. Kurt, por otro lado, aun tiene empleo porque su padre es el Ministro de Magia y los rumores sobre su hijo mueren cinco segundos después de que nazcan.

Blaine sabe perfectamente la razón por la que Puckerman hizo lo que hizo, el problema era que no podía escuchar al muchacho decir algo como "_es un desequilibrado, ¿qué quieres que haga?_" y poder seguir la discusión. No podía visitar a sus padres en Navidad y escucharlos hablar sobre Hiram y Leroy Berry sin luchar contra las lágrimas y el enojo, ¿cómo iba a enfrentar a un chico de quince años que no sabe nada de la vida y que no puede ver más allá que los prejuicios que le ha presentado el mundo?

Así que lo deja ir y mientras tanto practica la conversación en su mente o intenta pensar en cómo decírselo al director Figgins sin que Andy se entere porque, en serio, no necesita eso. No necesita que vuelvan a llamarle desequilibrado hormonal, pecador del infierno o pervertido, que lo amenacen con echarlo del trabajo, ni que estén a punto de encerrarle en un hospital psiquiátrico otra vez.

Nadie lo merece, así que lo deja ir. Por hoy, por ahora, porque está seguro de que algún día encontrará la forma de hablarle y no temerle a la verdad.

* * *

Sale del aula luego de haber organizado los libros en pilas y colocado las mesas y sillas en su lugar. Va tarde y debe encontrarse con Sebastian, el profesor de pociones para recoger su frasco lleno de Amortentia y, muy posiblemente, terminar hablando por dos horas. Justo está cerrando la puerta cuando escucha pasos tras de él y una melodiosa voz llamarle—: ¡Blaine!

Se gira, sabiendo perfectamente a quién va a encontrar y, de pronto, le entran las irrefrenables ganas de salir corriendo. Frente a él está Kurt Hummel, su mejor amigo y profesor de Estudios Muggles, todo alto, elegante y pálido. La sonrisa que le regala no puede ser más alegre, lo que hace que Blaine se ponga aun más nervioso y desee por todos los hechiceros del mundo que Kurt no necesite hablar por mucho tiempo. Kurt se acerca a él, inundando sus sentidos con su característico y agradable aroma floral y le da un rápido abrazo, pero luego no se aparta sino que pone amabas manos sobre sus hombros y dice alegremente—: Quinn organizó una fiesta de último minuto hoy a por la noche en el Caldero Chorreante, ¿crees que puedas ir?

Por supuesto, porque es el cumpleaños de Kurt y él pregunta si tiene planes como si no supiese que cada vez que compra un calendario lo primero que anota es su cumpleaños. Kurt pregunta si tiene planes como si alguna vez los hubiese tenido en los últimos diez años en los que se conocen. ¿Cómo demonios cree que iba a tener planes?

(Dios, cuánto desearía tener planes. Volver a combinar cerveza y un Kurt borracho tan pronto seguramente no es buena idea y menos en un lugar público cuando su _esposa _estará presente).

—Sabes bien que no tendré planes, Kurt. ¿Por qué estás preguntando?—Kurt asiente rápidamente con una sonrisa como siempre hace cuando está feliz y aprieta suavemente sus hombros con cariño.

—Nunca está de más preguntar—dice, restándole importancia con un movimiento de la mano—. Además, tengo un problema. Quería ir a un concierto antes de eso, pero es una banda muggle y sabes qué tan orgullosa es Quinn con todo eso de que es de sangre pura y cuánto detesta las cosas muggle. A veces me pregunto por qué se casó con un mestizo si es tan obsesa con ese tema, de todos modos, quería saber si querías ir conmigo porque compré dos entradas, pero ahora me sobra una y Tina al parecer debe comprar unos zapatos y Mercedes está de viaje y no llega hasta la noche y los chicos están practicando Quidditch porque el juego contra el Caribe es este jueves y tienen este complejo de que los chicos del Triángulo les han ganado tres veces y que debe ser una señal o no sé qué y no tengo a nadie más.

Blaine parpadea un par de veces, había olvidado cuánto y cuán rápido hablaba Kurt cuando estaba nervioso. Era como ver el contraste de él y su imposibilidad de hablar cuando estaba en el mismo estado.

— ¿Y el concierto sería en…?—su sentido común le dice que no debe ir, que no hay manera de que ir sea una buena idea, pero es Kurt y es su mejor amigo y por supuesto que va a ir.

Kurt parpadea un par de veces y luego exclama—: ¡Oh, en Nueva York! Ya tengo las paradas y los trasladores así que solo tardaríamos una hora de ida y vuelta. Más el tiempo que estemos en el concierto, claro.

Nueva York, un concierto en Nueva York, con Kurt, a solas. Blaine tiene las insoportables ganas de decir "_Kurt, los dos estamos casados y puede que hayan pasado cosas, pero no pueden pasar más_", pero es Kurt y Blaine sabe bien que el matrimonio que tiene con Quinn es un arreglo y que ambos se quieren, pero no se aman y el suyo con Santana solo existe para sobrevivir a los rumores que inician cada vez que Santana mira a Brittany o Blaine observa por demasiado tiempo las pecas en la cara de Kurt. No son matrimonios por amor y los cuatro lo saben, pero eso no quita que Blaine haya hecho un voto de lealtad a Santana.

Blaine quiere decírselo, quiere decirle que no, que basta, que no son niños que no saben lo que están haciendo en realidad cuando se besan en la habitación de uno de los dos luego de decirle a sus padres que van a estudiar sobre Adivinación. No son niños, ni quinceañeros, son hombres casados que pueden perder su empleo y terminar internados en contra de su voluntad por sentir lo que sienten. Todo dejó de ser un juego hace años y Blaine quiere decirlo, tanto como quiere decirle a Noah Puckerman que lanzarle bombas fétidas a los profesores está mal, pero no puede, porque es Kurt y, realmente, ¿a quién está engañando? Haría lo que fuera por él.

—Iré contigo, pero si cantan mal tendré que cobrártelas de alguna manera—dice y Kurt suelta un gritito de emoción y lo abraza con fuerza mientras salta un par de veces. Blaine termina reposando su cabeza contra el cuello de Kurt y sintiendo su aroma.

—Eres el mejor amigo del universo, Blaine.

Blaine supone que lo es, ¿no? ¿No?

No quiere pensar, quiere llegar al despacho de Sebastian, recoger su Amortentia y no volver a ver a Kurt. Porque duele y no quiere que duela, no quiere tener que pedirle a Sebastian que le haga una poción de amor para sentir que ama a Santana. No quiere beber algo para olvidar que quiere a Kurt. Y no quiere hacerlo, mucho menos, en el cumpleaños de Kurt. Porque se supone que debe hacerlo feliz en su día, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. Porque si bebe la poción lo hará infeliz y si no lo hace arriesga a que ambos pierdan todo y terminen siendo igual de infelices.

Odia que tengan que hacer eso, tal como odia escuchar que Andy Ryerson hace justamente lo mismo y que Santana pide una poción de odio, porque siente que la única cosa que puede hacer que olvide a Brittany es odiarla. Sebastian tiene que beber una poción de olvido para no recordar lo que siente por alguien. Y él, tomando Amortentia todos los días para poder llegar a su casa y no morir de pena.

A veces desearía crear una poción multijugos que lo convierta en lo que las personas creen que es correcto, porque así no tendría que tratar tanto, querer tantas cosas y aguantar el llanto cuando ve que no van a ser posibles.

¿Kurt hace lo mismo que ellos? ¿Acaso también bebe algo para poder seguir sus días?

Kurt lo suelta y se despide con una sonrisa emocionada que lo ilumina completamente y se excusa diciendo que tiene que ir a ayudar a un estudiante con sus clases de Herbología, pero que lo verá en su despacho en cuatro horas para ir al concierto. Blaine le sonríe y lo ve perderse por el pasillo queriendo preguntarle, _¿lloras hasta dormir o duermes sonriendo por una mentira?_

_¿Lloras hasta dormir, Kurt? Porque yo también lo hago, aunque la mentira inunde mi cabeza, lloro y no sé por qué hasta que despierto al otro día y lo recuerdo._

* * *

Cuando llega al despacho de Sebastian siente que casi no puede respirar, su amigo está de espaldas a él, revolviendo una poción en su elegante caldero. Blaine lo mira mientras toma aire, lo ve ondear su varita sobre el caldero y tomar un frasco para embotellar la poción terminada. No tiene que preguntar siquiera, sabe que es su poción de olvido.

—Sebastian—dice, el otro no se gira, aun concentrado en no derramar ni una gota de su trabajo.

—Sobre el escritorio—le murmura, Blaine mira a la izquierda y ve la linda poción rosa, que augura todo menos las desgracias que trae. Blaine camina hacia el escritorio y la toma entre las manos.

—Siempre he tenido una duda—le dice.

Sebastian ya ha cerrado el frasco y lo tiene colocado sobre una mesa junto a otras pociones de las cuales puede distinguir el Felix Felixis y otros Filtros de Amor—. Pregunta, entonces.

— ¿Qué es lo que olvidas?

_¿Por qué lo recuerdas? ¿Es tan doloroso que tienes que olvidarlo? ¿Por qué duele? _

Sebastian lo mira y le sonríe, pero es una sonrisa vacía que solo hace que curvee los labios. Le sonríe, se acerca a él y toma el Amortentia de entre sus manos, le da la vuelta y se lo devuelve. Cuando levanta la mirada sus ojos se ven tristes aunque la sonrisa esté aun presente.

— ¿Sabes que el Amortentia me huele a café, libros nuevos fijador y un poco de ceniza?—Blaine le mira sin entender a qué viene la pregunta hasta que Sebastian levanta la mano y sacude un poco la ceniza que tiene en la ropa, producto de un libro que se quemó en la clase.

Y de repente sí lo entiende y no sabe qué decirle ni cómo disculparse. Abre la boca, pero Sebastian solo sacude la cabeza y le sonríe de nuevo de la misma manera vacía.

—Santana pasó por su poción hace un rato y dijo que te vería en la fiesta de Hummel—le informa, luego parece pensar algo y continúa—: Por favor, no me digas que vaya. Ya le di una felicitación, creo que es suficiente interacción entre los dos por un día.

Blaine solo asiente.

_¿Me quieres? ¿Por qué lo quieres olvidar? ¿Por qué no elijes amar a alguien más? ¿O ser feliz, aunque sea una fabricación?_

—Deberías irte si quieres domar ese cabello antes de que Hummel derrumbe la puerta de tu despacho diciendo que quiere escuchar a muggles.

Sebastian habla y Blaine no lo escucha porque todo lo que puede pensar es, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tienen que vivir así? ¿Por qué tienen que esconderse? ¿Por qué tienen que recurrir al odio o al amor artificial para levantarse cada día? ¿Por qué tienen que olvidar que aman a alguien? Son hechiceros a los que se les confía el mundo cuando luchan contra las artes oscuras, pero no se les permite decir a quién aman en realidad. ¿Por qué?

—Sebastian…—Blaine empieza, pero lo que sea que iba a decir se pierde y no logra encontrarlo. Sebastian lo mira y se encoje de hombros.

—Así vivimos las ovejas descarriadas, Blaine—dice en un tono burlón—. Sabes que aunque no quisieras a Hummel aun me habrías pedido Amortentia.

Y tiene razón, pero, ¿por qué?

* * *

Blaine está sentado en su escritorio, con su cabello domado y perfectamente vestido para ir a un concierto en Nueva York. El frasco de Amortentia está abierto frente a él y llena la habitación de un agradable olor a flores, galletas recién hechas y moka sin grasa.

Blaine sabe que esa es su vida, que ha sido su vida desde hace ya diez años y que seguirá siendo su vida por los años que siguen, pero no la quiere. No quiere seguir bebiendo pociones e inventando amores para ser normal. Quiere ser feliz.

Piensa en Andy temiendo por su empleo, soportando burlas y bebiendo filtros de amor, piensa en Kurt intentando ignorar rumores, apareciendo a la noche en su casa y pidiéndole que solo lo abrace, piensa en Santana bebiendo pociones de odio solo para sentir otra cosa que no sea amor por Brittany por unas horas, piensa en Sebastian olvidando lo que siente todos los días para que no le duela, piensa en los chicos de su clase que se miran con cariño ahora y tendrán que hacer lo que ellos en unos años.

Piensa en el mundo y lo asqueroso que es.

Llora, piensa y desea.

Pero al final se bebe su Amortentia porque no puede hacer nada más y sabe que en este mundo el amor y las ganas no bastan.


End file.
